How Many Mistakes can the French Make?
by soldmysoultofandoms
Summary: what happens if TFW met J2M? HILARITY AND MADNESS! Rated T for language. May have Destiel later on. you know you want to read ittttt. flames accepted. very first multi-chapter fic. includes Sam, Dean, Cas, GABRIEL, Jared, Jensen, Misha. Maybe ill ad a little dash of Mark Sheppard.
1. Chapter 1: not again

**A/N: HEY GUYSS! I'm back! So this story idea has been floating around in my head for a long time, and this is just my idea on what would happen if Team Free Will met J2M. It will be a multi-chapter story so I'll try my hardest to update this every week. Flames accepted and remember, REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. If I did, Destiel would have happened already, Sam would have a dog, and Gabriel would have never died. All rights go to Eric Kripke and Warner Brothers. I just came up with the plot.**

Sam awoke with a sneeze. Yes, a sneeze. He opened his eyes and brushed away what appeared to be fluffy wisps from the tan rug he was lying on from his nose. Rolling on to his back, he closed his eyes again, blocking out the light that filtered through the blinds of the window. Suddenly, a though ran through his head. They fell asleep in the Impala. His eyes flew open as he bolted upright, observing his surroundings. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing Cas laying on a big brown leather couch, with Dean draped across his chest. Sam chuckled at the sight, and stood up. It looked like they were in some kind of trailer, completes with a huge flat screen T.V., kitchenette, sport stuff, and photos along one side of the trailer. Sam walked over to the wall, and confusion shot through him. One of the photos was of him, with a kid on his side and a baby on his knee. _What the hell? _Another picture was of him, Dean, and Cas holding beers, huge smiles on all their faces. On another was a picture of him and a pregnant Ruby. _What the hell is going on- ohhhh shit._ A trailer? Him and Ruby? It couldn't be. He turned toward the coffee table and picked up a packet of papers. All it took was one look at the title page to confirm his suspicions.

**SUPERNATURAL: SEASON 9**

He turned to the couch and began to lightly shake Dean. "Dean? Dean we have a big problem."

"Mmm, five minutes." Dean mumbled, snuggling deeper into Castiel's chest. In any other situation, Sam would have burst out laughing; all while taking a picture and sending it to their friends that weren't dead. But with the recent discovery, the action only annoyed him. Sam looked around the small space, and under the couch, was the perfect item to wake up Dean. An airhorn. He positioned himself as far away from Dean as possible and squeezed the trigger.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!_

"SON OF A B-" Deans eyes snapped open, as did Castiel's. but unlike Castiel, who remained calm, Dean fell off the couch and hit the ground, hard. Castiel helped Dean up, then turned to Sam.

"Hello Sam. You seem worried."

"You have no idea."

" What could possibly be so bad that you wanted me to go deaf and sprain my ass? Cause that was seriously a dickbag mov- wait, where are we?" Dean said, finally taking note of his surroundings, " Last I remember, we were in Baby. Now we are in a man-cavey type place."

Sam wordlessly gave him the papers and waited. As Dean scanned the page, his eyes went from confused to surprise to anger in two seconds flat. "Un-freaking-believable, we are back in this freak fest."

"Dean I don't understand, where are we?"

"Remember when you and Balthazar sent us to that other dimension? Well there, our lives were a T.V. show, and we were the actors. Sam was Jared, I was Jensen, and you were Misha."

"Oh, I see now how that would 'suck'."

"But what I don't get," Sam began, "Is how the show is still running, I mean, Virgil killed almost all the producers and stuff, not to mention that he killed Misha."

Cas turned to him, eyes wide "My doppelganger perished?"

But before Sam could respond, the door to the trailer and in walked….themselves. the three newcomers stared. Sam, Dean, and Cas stared. After of few more awkward minutes of this, Sam finally realized one major difference between now and the last time. He turned to his brother and grabbed his Shoulders. "Dude, we didn't switch places this time, we just appeared in their universe!"

"Fuck."

**A/N: There you go! First chapter! Please please review! Second chapter up hopefully next week! Love you alllllllll. Salt and kisses,**

**Sold my Soul to Fandoms**


	2. Chapter 2: oh shit

**HEY GUYS! Sorry for not updating sooner. I had a bunch of dress rehearsals and concerts this week…..so please don't kill me. Im also on some crews for some productions the theater is putting on so I might be a little busy.**

** I don't own Supernatural…*sigh***

**XxxxXxxXxxXxx**

"So they are Jared, Jensen and Misha?" Dean asked

"I guess so" Sam replied

"Woah woah wait, how'd you get in my trailer? And are you guys cosplayers? Those masks are pretty cool, I will give you that." Jared said.

"Dean, what are cosplayers?" Castiel asked.

"Weirdos that like something so much, they dress to match the theme."

"Like when I sent you back in time to retrieve the phoenix ashes and you dressed up like a cowboy? You seemed very enthusiastic about that. Are you classified as a cosplayer?"

"NO! that wasn't cosplaying that was business."

"That was totally cosplay." Sam said with a grin.

"Wow, you guys are really In character." Jensen remarked.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS DAMNIT!"

"Dean, calm down, there is no need for anger." Cas said, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder and guiding him to the couch. He then turned to Misha. "I was informed that you were murdered by Virgil. You seem alive and well to me."

Misha tilted his head, confused. Then a light bulb went off in his head. "Ohhh, you're talking about French Mistake. You guys went through that? Huh, must of been some sort of alternate universe for alternate universe. Very Meta stuff. Cool."

"Awesome, so even alternate universes like to screw with us." Dean muttered.

"So I'm guessing you guys are the real deal" Jared said

"Took you long enough."

"Well how'd you get here"

"No fucking clue."

" Okay, so what now?"

"Well, while we figure all this out, we could go to my place, Vicky won't mind." Misha offered.

"Yeah, you guys could hang around here while we finish, probably change your clothes, and then we'll go to Mish's house. You in?" Jensen asked. Sam , Dean, and Cas all looked at one another,. Could they trust these people? It's their only chance.

"Alright, we're in."


	3. Chapter 3: off to a strange start

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED. IT'S REALLY HAR DFOR ME TO GET TO THE INTERNET. I go the local library to update my fics. I haven't been able to go and in like, a week it's going to be even harder because I'm on the hair/makeup crew and we have shows Dec. 1-6. Anyway….THE FUCKING MUSICAL EPISODE WAS THE BEST THING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD .IT HAD SONGS, BM'S, DESTIEL, SUBTEXT, THEATER SAM, CHILDISH SAM, FREAKED OUT DEAN, SUPPORTIVE DEAN, DESTIEL, SAM TRYING OUT ALL SHIPNAMES FOR CAS AND DEAN AND THE ENDIING WAS JUST ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKSDFGHJK….okay im going to calm down now.**

**Disclaimer: I truly wish I owned Supernatural, but I don't.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before getting back to the set, Jensen and Misha took Cas and Dean back to their respective trailers, you now, so they could look normal-ish instead of looking like a tax accountant and a hunter. Once inside of Jensen's trailer, Dean went to the small closet to pick out his 'Jensen' clothes. Pulling it open, he saw an assortment of button downs, t-shirts, ad jeans. He took a plain grey button up and a pair of dark jeans. Taking off his own clothes, put on the new clothes and studied himself on the mirror that was on the inside door of the closet. He looked good. Real good. He swung by the kitchenette, grabbing a beer before settling himself on a stool. Cracking open the beer, he took a swig and leaned back to take a moment to appreciate the quietness, which unfortunately didn't last that long. *BAM*CRASH* **(A/N: awesome sound effects right?)** Dean bolted from his chair and ran out the trailer, towards the source of the noise. Which happened to be Misha's trailer. Shit, Cas. Dean threw open the door to the trailer, and immediately scanned the space for the ex-angel. All he could see was the open closet door, and a huge pile of random objects at the foot of the door. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the mass and grabbed wildly around. Dean blinked, then began to laugh.

"Dean this is not funny. I don't see how my misfortune is humorous!" Cas wailed from inside the pile.

Deans laughter subsided and he stretched out and grabbed the hand, pulling hard.

"Jeez Cas, what happened?"

"I was attempting to open the door, and all of these objects fell out. Dean, I must warn you, its not a pleasant experience to have a huge pile of trinkets fall on you."

"I'll take your word for it buddy. C'mon, you need to change." Cas walked over to the closet, and pulled out a navy V-neck, and a pair of jeans. "Will this suffice?"

"Yeah I guess." Dean turned around to offer Cas some privacy. when the rustle of clothes subsided, he turned back around. "You clean up well Cas."

"Thank you Dean, but I require some assistance."

"with what?"

Cas pointed to his feet, where Dean saw that he put on green converse, but they were untied. Rolling his eyes, he crouched down and tied them. When he was finished, Cas gave him a small, but adorable smile. Wait, adorable? Since when did he think of Cas as adorable?

"Thank you for your assistance Dean."

"No problem man."

**(A/N: cue soulful staring)**

The door then burst open and in walked Misha.

"Okay lovebirds, break up the PDA and- whoa, I totally forgot to tell you about the closet. Sorry about that. Anyways, we finished up early so we're going to my house now. The guys are waiting for us already so lets go."

Dean stuttered, turning pink at the fact that Misha just called him and Cas lovebirds. "Uh, y-yeah okay."

They followed Misha out to the lot, where the others were waiting by a black SUV.

"Took you guys long enough." Jared called out.

"Sorry, I had to break up the eye sex that was going on in my trailer." Misha said with a smirk.

"We were not doing anything! I was just helping him tie his shoes!"

"Uh-huh, sure."

"You know what? Screw you." Dean glared and got into the back of the SUV. Everyone else followed, chuckling. Except Cas. He didn't understand how humans could perform intercourse with their eyes, and what he and Dean did classified as 'eye sex'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car ride to Misha's house was un-eventful, other than trying to explain to Cliff why there was another set of J2M in the car. Finally arriving, Misha unlocked the door and led them into the living room. "Welcome! Mi casa es su casa."

"Cool house. Uh, what's Gishywes?" Sam asked, staring at a poster with a weir elephant octopus thing.

"GISHWHES? It the Greatest International Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen. Its this thing I do with the fandom every summer."

A pair of feet were suddenly heard running down the hall. A small blonde boy came running towards Castiel and jumped on top of him, knocking Cas to the floor, the boy on his chest.

"I am not your father, he and I merely share the same physique."

"Westy, I'm over here." Misha called out. West tilted his head and scrunched up his face looking from Cas to Misha. " Are you Daddy's brother?"

Misha picked West off of Cas and helped Cas off the floor. "Yes, hes my brother, and those two," he said pointing to Sam and Dean, "Are Uncle Jared and Jensen's brothers. Why don't you go play with Maison? We have some grow up stuff to do." West nodded and ran down the hallway once again.

"So," Jensen began, "do you guys have any idea how you got here?"

"Nope. Just woke up in the trailer, Nothing weird. Except for the fact we are here." Sam said.

"Maybe it was Crowley?"

"Could have been."

"Why don't we summon him and ask?"

"Would that even work? I mean, des magic exist here?"

"Um, I not sure, but we could try." Misha stated.

"Alright fine, lets' get the disappointment over with" Dean muttered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: okay so I just realized that the timeline for this story isn't really clear. This is set after Kevin's death (sadly), but before Dean is going all crazy and bloodlusty with the mark of Cain and all. And why don't we pretend that the brotherly angst isn't happening okay? Love you all and im really sorry about the wait. Salt and Kisses,**

** Sold My Soul To Fandoms.**


	4. Chapter 4: normal as hell

**A/N: okay so I decided that you guys deserve an early update, because I've been a terrible updater. THIS CHAPTHER IS DEDICATED TO FireChildSlytherin5 SO YA'LL HOULD FOLLOW HER BECAUSE SHE'S FUCKING AWESOME. Sooooooo here you go.**

**Today I have a very special guest doing the disclaimer.**

**Gabriel: Hey-o everyone! Giselle here doesn't own the show. If she did, she would have made me not fake-die, and I would have been back by now, because I'm the most adorable archangel. O and she doesn't own real life Moose, Bowlegs, the Overlord, or any other crew member mentioned. And remember #GabrieLives**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After all the necessary ingredients were collected, and the sigils drawn, all that was left was the blood.

"It should be one of us," Jared said, indicating to himself, Jensen, and Misha, "He might not come if he knows it's one of you guys."

"Good point." Sam remarked.

"Alright, which one of you guys s going to be the blood donor?" Dean asked, taking out his switchblade. Jared, Jensen, and Misha all looked at each other warily. None of them were really enthusiastic about slicing one of their hands open.

"Alright, Alright, lets settle this like men," Jensen said "1…2…3…NOSE GOES!" Rapidly, all three of them reached up to touch their noses, with Jared only being a fraction of a second late. Hesitantly, he grabbed the switchblade from Dean's outstretched hand and positioned it against his palm. Holding his hand above the bowl, he quickly slid the blade, letting the blood drip down. He handed the blade back to dean and pressed a bandana that Misha had ready against his wound. Sam then took a match, struck it, and let it drop into the bowl. The ingredients flared up momentarily, diming away to reveal Crowley. Scowling e turned toward Jared. "Ahh, of course, Moose. To what to I owe the pleasure."

Jared stood, wide-eyed. "Uh I'm not Sam. He's behind you." Crowley arched an eyebrow, and slowly turned around to face the real Sam. "Where in the bloody hell did you morons get clones?"

"Uh, this is kinda an alternate universe where our lives are a T.V. show and these guys are the people that play us." Sam answered.

"And you summoned me because?"

"We need your help to get them back to their world. If it makes you feel better, we doubted the summoning would even work. I didn't exactly know magic existed here until these guys showed up." Misha responded.

Crowley glared at Misha, who just gave him a wave, unfazed by the fact that if looks could kill, he would be dead. "Alright, you stupid lumps of porridge** (A/N: im so sorry the name calling is really lame. Whatever.)** I'll send you back." Crowley raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Nothing. He looked at his hand as if it had sprouted warts. He tried again. Nada. "Something is holding back my powers!" Dean groaned loudly and flopped on the couch. "So you're dried out huh?" his said, voice muffled by the pillow his face was pressed against.

"Yes, you disgusting little squirrel. Now," Crowley huffed, stomping toward the front door, "If you'll excuse me, I do not want to be stuck in an alternate universe with you and you're ugly twins. Call me if you find a way back." And with that, Crowley slammed the door. A surprised silence filled the room, until Jensen broke it. "So, uh, what now?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Jared said, rubbing his stomach.

"Sorry Jay, I didn't exactly stock up enough for you to eat." Misha apologized, grinning.

"Hey! I promise I won't eat more than two plates!"

"You better keep that promise," a feminine voice said, "or I'll have to cut you off. Last time you practically ate the entire house." The men turned to stare at the newcomer, a woman with curly black hair, sharp features, and small rectangle glasses, with a baby girl in her arms and West trailing behind her, both covered in mud and grass. Misha smiled lightly and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Guys this is my wife Vicki." Sam stepped forward to shake her hand, as well as Dean and Cas. Vicki arched an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Misha. "What did you do now? I though "West was going crazy, babbling about 'Uncle Cas'.

"This isn't my fault! I swear!"

"Whatever. If all you guys are hungry, I got to get dinner ready. I'm going to need help."

"I'll help make food." Dean offered.

"Yeah I can help with that too." Misha said.

"Great, uh, I need someone to set the table and someone to clean up the kids." Vicki said. West giggled and picked out a clump of grass from his hair.

"Me and Sam got the table." Jared volunteered.

"I guess that leaves me and Cas with the kids." Jensen said. After everyone split up to their assigned jobs, Vicki leaned closer to Misha and whispered, "they really look happy, ya'know, considering everything they're going through." Misha just smiled, glad that they were able to share some happy memories with the people that changed his life.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**There you go! Hope you guys liked it. Originally, there was more to this chapter, but I realized that the next chapter was really short (only about two pages front and back in my notebook) anyways, please reviw! It really makes me happy every time I get a notification for a review/follow/favorite. It makes me feel like I'm not a no-talent loser. So thank all who have reviewed. Ill mention you guys in the next Chapter. Salt and Kisses,**

**SoldMySoulToFandoms.**


	5. Chapter 5: guys night in?

**A/N: HELLO EVERONE! So I decide to update early, since a) you guys deserve it because you are all some awesome motherfuckers and b) I might not update at all in like…two weeks since Im listed on a crew for our theater production. Anyways, I want to dedicate this chapter once again to FireChildSlytherin5 because shes helped me with some ideas for future chapters. So go check out her stories! Oh, and this chapter came out a little longer than I expected. I wanted to give Team Free Will a glimpse into a domestic life. They are trying to find a way back though! More of that will be in the next chapter!**

**SPOILERS FOR HOUSE OF WAX AND KARLA! SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR MY BLOODY VALENTINE AND KARLA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Or any cast/crew members I mention. Or House of Wax, My Bloody Valentine, or Karla.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Guys! The food is ready!" Vicki called out. She, Misha, and Dean had made burgers, with salad instead of fries. Sam would looove that. Sitting at the table, Jared and Sam joined them a little while later, bringing beers and juice for the kids. Speaking of the kids, they were missing, as well as Jensen and Castiel.

"Where the hell are they?" Dean muttered, stomach growling at the scent of the burger.

"I'll go check." Jared volunteered, getting up from the table. After walking down the hall, they heard a boom of laughter. Racing back to the table, Jared had a huge smile on his face, chuckling loudly. Trying to control himself, he opened his mouth to speak.

"C-Cas, fehehell in the tub." He said, before bursting into laughter once again. Sam and Dea both cracked a smile, and a dripping wet Castiel came out of the hallway, with Jensen, who was clearly trying not to laugh, carrying both squeaky clean and changed West and Maison.

"Oh man Cas," Misha began, grinning, "Here, let's get you some clothes."

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality." Cas said following Misha to his bedroom.

"Okay guys, let's just eat." Vicki said, putting bite-sized pieces of burger on Maison's plate.

They all dug in to their food happily, both Jared and Dean giving moans that would have fit in perfectly in burger porn. Misha and Cas came back after a little while, and what Cas was wearing was enough to make Dean choke on his delicious burger, and make Jared, Jensen, Sam, and Vicki burst out laughing. Cas was wearing a black t-shirt, with I LOVE DEAN WINCHESTER written in blue. Once everyone calmed down, (and when Dean finally recovered and decided to ignore the shirt) they all resumed eating. After they finished eating, Vicki cleared the plates and picked the kids up.

"Well guys, im going to put these monsters to bed and then turn in for the night. See you all later." Giving Misha a small kiss on the cheek she began to walk down the hall. "Oh and Dean. There's apple pie in the fridge." She called out. Dean grinned and ran to get it from the fridge. When he came back, Jared, Jensen and Misha had big mischievous smiles on their faces. "Time for some fun." Misha exclaimed ( A/N: cue evil laughter)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The guys decided they were going for the classic route and chose to watch a movie.

The table in the living room was full of licorice, popcorn, beer, and the pie. Like they didn't barely eat dinner.

"Sooo, our options are My Bloody Valentine, House of Wax, or Karla." Misha announced.

"Misha nooooooo!" Jensen wailed.

"Misha yes." He replied with a smirk, "So, the guests get to choose."

"Doesn't House of Wax have Paris Hilton?" Sam asked.

"Yup. I haven't see it yet, kinda didn't want to after chopping Sam had to chop her clones head off a couple years back, but I guess we could watch that." Dean said.

"YES!" Jared exclaimed, plopping in between Cas and Sam, causing Cas to be squished up against Dean. Dean shifted, blushing a little. Misha put in the DVD and sat on the floor in front of the couch, next to Jensen. It might actually be a good night.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

House of Wax was a horrible movie. At least, for Sam. He just witnessed himself, err, Jared's character getting covered in wax, then getting his jaw cut off by a crazy wax mask dude.

"What the Hell! Misha did you choose this movie on purpose?" Sam yelled.

"What? I would never! Plus technically Dean chose the movie, not me."

"Sam, how come you never informed me that you had your jaw cut off? Who healed it for you?" Castiel asked, concerned that neither of the brothers told him.

"No Cas it wasn't actually him. It was a character I played for the movie. None of it was real." Jared explained.

"Dude! You guys look funny in that tiny moustache and goatee." Dean chuckled.

"At least I didn't get whaled by Paris Hilton." Sam muttered defensively.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Castiel rolled his eyes at the brother's antics. He reached for his twelfth piece of licorice, chewing the candy that he was growing very fond of slowly, as to savor it. "Jensen, what are the other films about?"

"Uh, well, My Bloody Valentine is about a crazy pick-axe murderer and Karla is about a crazy rapist/murderer and his wife."

"Im guessing you guys are in it." Dean said with a mouthful of apple pie in his mouth.

"Yeah. I'm in My Bloody Valentine and Misha's in Karla."

"Who do you guys play?"

"Jensen plays the pick-axe murderer ad Misha plays the serial killer." Jared replied. Both hunters and the ex-angel stared at Jared slightly horrified. "So you chose the movies to weird us out?" Sam asked, turning to Misha.

"Pffft, of course not. I just wanted us to bond."

"Uh-huh, sure." Jared, Jensen, and Dean simultaneously said.

"Hey! Be grateful! I could have gone all Destiel on them!"

"You wouldn't!" Jensen chuckled.

"Oh hun, you should know this by now. I totally would."

"If you do, you're a dead man by morning." Sam chuckled.

"Woah, wait, you know about Destiel?" Jared asked.

"Yup. Came across it while researching Chuck's books."

"Uh anyone wanna explain what the fuck Destiel is?" Dean grumbled, annoyed that he had no clue what they were talking about.

"Yes I also would like to know." Cas added.

"Sorry, I can't do that. You guys are welcome to search it on my computer, together. Anyways, are you guys staying the night?" Misha asked, turning to Jared and Jensen.

"Nah, I gotta bounce. Gotta get home to my lovely wife." Jared replied

"Ditto. Well, my wife, not Jared's. Enjoy your day off tomorrow Misha."

"I definitely will. Bye guys."

"Goodbye"

"Yeah, later."

"Adios." **(A/N: In order of goodbyes: Misha, Cas, Sam, Dean)**

After walking Jared and Jensen out the door, Misha returned to the living room.

"Okay, I have one extra bed big enough for two people and this wonderful couch. You guys are going to have to rock paper scissors for it."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Thereeeeeee you go. So this chapter turned out way longer than expected. If you were wondering, I think only House of Wax and Karla are on Netflix. Karla is also on YouTube. This most likely may be the last time I upload in two weeks. I hit a bump in the road for this story. I mean, I know whats going to happen, but I don't exactly know how to put it in words. Thank you all who have reviewed!**

**FireChildSlytherin5**

**thiscouldbealittlemoresonic**

**Threelittleclouds**

**NormalPeopleScareMe1994 (I couldn't tell if there was a space in your penname or not)**

**Soulstar56**

**Starr Ravensmith**

**shhhloocckkkkkkk**

**TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: awkward moments

**A/N: IM SO SORRY IM A HORRIBLE PERSON. I just kept putting it off. And now its been like 2 weeks. Im ashamed. I have dishonored my cow ****. Anyways, i hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. Im super tired since my choir concert was yesterday. It was awesome. And my hair looked nice, not like its usual birds nest lol. Oh yeah, THE MID SEASON FINALE WAS JUST SO AMAZING AND FULL OF FEELS. CLAIRE IS PRETTY BADASS AND COOL BUT IM NOT SURE IF I LIKE HER THAT MUCH. DON'T HATE ME. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, or any of the cast/crew. All rights go to respective persons.**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Sam lost. Dean and Castiel were to share the bed that night, (in the most heterosexual and platonic way possible.) while Sam got the couch. "C'mon Sam,its not that bad. At least the guest room is far enough so you won't hear anything if Dean and Cas try to get it on." Misha chuckled.

"Ew, gross. Im guessing you want them to get together?"

"Duh, don't you? Ive been trying to convince the writers for years to actually make it canon instead of just having subtext." **( A/N: admit it, you totally just thought of you cant spell subtext without sex. No? just me? Okay ill stop.)**

"Oh wow. Does anyone else want them together?"

"Jared does, I'm not sure about Jensen, I don't think he really cares. The top two ships in this fandom are Destiel and Wincest."

"What the hell is Win- wait! Is that me and _Dean?_ Gross!"

"Didn't you already know?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't know they had a name for it."

"Oh, well then….I'm going to sleep. There's food in the fridge and stuff. Tomorrow we'll see what we can find out about this whole mess. Goodnight."

"Yeah, thanks. Night."

**Xxxxxxxx**

Dean was not happy. Well, unhappy is a strange way of putting it…more like, awkward. Why, you may ask? He had to share a bed with Cas. Just the thought of it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. Its not his fault hes in love with his best friend. You know, In love as in he-makes-my-world-a-brighter-place-and-i-want-to-spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-him-and-im-going-to-ride-that-ass-like-its-the-only-ark-in-the-flood type of love.

"Dean."

"Huh?"

"You were inmobile for quite awhile, and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Dean felt heat creep up his spine. "yeah, im alright"

Dean sat and the bed and pulled off his boots. Hey were going to have to sleep in the clothes the guys gave them. He then laid down on the bed, far away from Cas as possible. He drifted into a deep slee, and didn't move the rest of the night. Except of course, to get closer to Cas. Subconsciously, how else?

**Xxxxxxxx**

Crowley could have never imagined that those insufferable hunters and their ex-angel toy would have ever gotten clones. Sure, the whole leviathan fiasco happened, but those were monsters intent on giving the Winchesters a bad reputation. These are another set of goody-two shoes with messy hair. He took another sip of the scotch he purchased at a pub called Pub 340.

"Hello Darling." Came a voice from behind him that suspiciously sounded like his own. Slowly turning, he came to face the most handsome human being in the world. Himself. Vaguely, he remembered that the last time he saw a clone of himself, he chopped its head off. Sighing, he turned back to the bar and took another sip. "So, I have a role in this universe as well? At least you're good looking."

"Thank you." Said his clone, voice slightly higher.

"What do they call you?"

"Mark. Mark Sheppard." Said Mark as he sat down next to Crowley. "So you could imagine my shock when I kept getting Twitter notifications and opening them to see myself at a pub that I've never been too, when I was in my home. Care to explain the matching faces?"

Crowley took a large gulp, then set the glass down on the mahogany surface of the counter.

"Well, it appears that our dearest Moose, Squirrel and Kitten got themselves into an alternate universe where their clones apparently have a T.V. show about their lives and they tried summoning me to get them out but something is currently holding my powers back."

Mark looked baffled. "So, what you're telling me, is that you're Crowley? I don't believe you!"

Crowley smirked, then his eyes flickered red. "Believe me now?"

Mark stared, mouth agape. The he broke into a huge grin. "Oh-ho-ho this is rich. I can't wait till tomorrow. We should talk more. Maybe I can even smuggle you into the convention."

"Convention?"

"Yes, we have a convention in about a week. You should definitely go. You have very many admirers, They practically worship you."

Crowley smiled. Being treated like royalty, not just by demons, but by humans is a very marvelous thing.

"So, Mark, tell me all about the show, and my many followers. And buy me another drink whlile you're at it."

**Xxxxxxxx**

**A/N: that's it for this chapter. Oh, a little easter egg, Pub 340 is a real place. You can search it. Please pleas please please review. Im hitting a writers block and I need motivation. I'll try to post a chapter on Friday. I have internet at home now so I have more access to **

**I really tried guys. I tried so hard not to put Destiel in this story. But I cant help it. Its like a curse. I can look at a fucking smudge and get something Destiel related out of it.**

**Salt and Kisses,**

**Sold my soul to fandoms.**


	7. Chapter 7:domestic life?

**A/N: Merry Christmas bitches 3**

**Xxxxxx**

Misha woke up around 7 the next day. Bleary-eyed, he walked down the hall and stopped at the guest room door, opening it softly. Peering inside, he saw Dean and Cas still asleep. Spooning. He chuckled silently to himself. He always knew Dean would be the big spoon. He took out his phone and took a couple of pictures. Just in case. He closed the door again and walked into the living room. Sam was already awake and typing away on Misha's laptop.

"Researching?" Misha asked. Sam jumped slightly ad turned to him, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't ask permission. I woke up early and didn't want to wake you up."

"It's cool. So, have you found anything?"

Sam turned back to the screen, a look of concentration settling on his face. "Not much. The only things that have the power to send people across other without a spell are," Sam paused, a sad look flashing across his face, "Tricksters, archangels, and Gods. With a spell, regular angels and most demons."

"Well I can't be angels, because most of them want to kill you guys, so why bother with the whole AU thing? Same goes for demons. Have you pissed off any Gods lately?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Then…maybe Gabriel?" Once again the sadness flickered across his eyes, disappearing as quickly as it came.

"No. He…he's dead. It can't be him." After a moment f silence, Misha cleared his throat.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I starving. Are you in the mood for pancakes?"

**Xxxxxx**

Dean was really comfortable. More comfortable since he felt when they first got here. He smiled softly, feeling something warm pressed against him. He encircled the warmth, burying his face into something soft. He felt breaths of warm air hitting his neck sending a pleasant tingling feeling down his spine. Wait. Warm. Bed. Cas. Shit. His eyes flew open as he scrambled away from the sleeping ex-angel. But unfortunately, he misjudged the distance from where he was to the edge of the bed, which sent him crashing to the floor. Rubbing the spot on his head where it made contact with the hardwood floor, he turned to see if he had awoken Cas. He didn't. The man was still sleeping peacefully, hair disheveled and cheeks rosy. A small content smile was on his face. He looked…..

"…Beautiful." Dean whispered. He then remembered. He shouldn't think like that. He got up and smoothed out Jensen's shirt and padded down the hall, where a warm buttery smell filled the air. Turning the corner, he saw Sam and Misha bent over a phone, steaming golden pancakes stacked a mile high in front of them.

"Morning guys." Upon hearing Deans voice, Misha quickly stuffed the pone into his robe pocket.

"Hey Dean, how was your sleep?" Sam asked

"Good I guess." Dean then sat down at the table and served himself a generous amount of pancakes. Drizzling them in sticky, amber colored syrup, he shoved a whole one in his mouth.

"Wash da pwan fu dodday?"

"Dean! That's disgusting! Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sam protested, pulling bitch face #67. Dean rolled his eyes and swallowed the lump of food. "What's the plan for today?" he repeated.

"Well, Sam and I were thinking we could go back to set to go check out Jared's trailer. You know for any clues we've missed." Misha stated.

"Yeah sounds good to me, we just need to wake Cas up. He'll be livid if we left without him."

"i'll go wake him up." Sam volunteered as he got up from the table and walked down the hall. After a few moments, he walked back with a confused look on his face. "Uh guys, he's not in the guestroom."

Before anyone could comment, the sound of something shattering and two distinctive yelps could be heard. The three men looked at each other then ran towards the noise. Dean wrenched a door with glow in the dark stickers on them. Inside, he found West and Castiel, both covered in red stains.

"Woah, Cas, West, are you guys alright?" A concerned Misha asked, walking over to West to check for wounds.

"We are alright. We knocked over a jar of paint." Castiel assured.

"We was going to be artists and paint pictures." West added brightly. Dean slapped a hand over his face and dragged it down slowly. Barely a day in this universe and he's already had enough craziness to last a lifetime.

**Xxxxxx**

Candy wrappers. They found fucking candy wrappers. At first, they thought they were Jared's, but a quick chat between takes confirmed that they were'nt.

"So that son of a bitch is still alive?" Dean growled, kicking an empty snickers bar wrapper across the floor.

"Yeah, I guess so. Our best chance is to talk to him Dean, we should at least find out why he sent us here." Sam said.

"He's right Dean." Cas stated.

"Okay fine, but where the hell is he? And how do you know he'll even come?"

"I don't know, who knows what goes on in Gabe's head?" Sam answered. Misha froze, turning to face them. "Actually, I think I know someone who does."

"Who?"

"The actor wo plays him, Richard. I mean, he must have a sense of what's going on, like how Jared, Jensen, and I have a gist on what's inside your heads."

"Then lets go find that dick. Gabriel I mean, not Richard." Dean said walking towards the door. But before he could grab the handle, the door opened and in walked a man with grey hair and rectangle glasses.

"Hey Misha, I need you to, wait why are there two of you? And Jared, Jensen, aren't you supposed to be filming a scene right now?"

"Oh uh, hey Bob. Guys….this is our executive producer, Robert Singer."

**Xxxxxx**

**A/N: there you go! Merry Christmas all of you. I love you all soo much. Im extremely grateful that you all continue to support me in this story. When I first started writing, I never believed people would actually like it. Thank you thank you thank you. So, what'd you think? Please review! Oh and a little poll:**

**Should I add Sabriel? I meant it to be just platonic, that Sam was just sad a friend "died", but my lovely friend who usually proof reads before I publish says it would be cute. Im okay with either or, so…**

**Yes or No?**

**Ya'll should follow my spn account on Instagram! it's .moose**

**Sorry for the self promoting.**

**Salt and Kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms**


	8. Chapter 8: tiny men and tiny archagels

**hey guys! So I've kinda been lazy to publish this but now this is looooooooooooong overdue. So here it is! Oh and yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy SUPERNATURAL RENEWED FOR SEASON 11 FUCK YEAH**

**Oh yeah, and on the whole Sabriel thing, I decided to just keep putting them in random situations, and its up to you to take it as platonic friendship or love. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

**Xxxxxx**

"Dude that was embarrassing." Dean growled as they pulled up to the front of Richard's apartment. After about an hour of convincing and explaining to Bob about the identical J2M, the real problem went down towards the end of the conversation.

"_Yeah so now that you know about us, you mind keeping it hushed up?" Dean asked._

"_You really expect to go unnoticed around set and Vancouver? It be easier to tell the cast and crew. That way you'd instantly get more eyes protecting you and you don't have to stress about sneaking around."_

"_He has a point Dean." Cas said._

"_Fine whatever, as long as they don't run their mouths." Dean agreed_

After that, Bob decided to call a meeting for all cast and crew, and there they stood, Team Free Will and J2M, all eyes trained on them as Bob explained. It was going well, until Dean tried to get away from the people and ended up falling into a pile of fake guts. They decided to leave Cas behind on set with Jared and Jensen, to make it easier to navigate the busy streets without arising suspicion. Now here they were, at their only leads living quarters, with Cliff once again escorting them.

"Oh calm down Dean, you fall in monster guts all the time." Sam rolled is eyes at his brothers dramatics.

"Yeah but not in front of people! Anyways, so what, just walk up to the front door and say 'Hey Richard, by any chance have you seen an archangel with your face?'"

"Yeah, basically, Rich is a cool guy. And he's an amazing kisser." Misha said nonchalantly, getting out of the car, leaving a very confused and mildly freaked out Sam and Dean behind.

"Don't worry fellas, he's probably teasing you." Cliff grinned.

"Oookay." The brothers said in unison. Getting out, they walked towards Misha, who was waiting for them at the door. Sam reached forward and knocked. After a few moments, the door opened a crack and the men caught a glimpse of a lone, golden brown eye. Upon seeing familiar faces, the door opened wider to reveal a tiny (Okay, not tiny, but considerably smaller than either of the three men) man dressed in a blue Pepsi T-shirt and black sweats. The man, Richard grinned.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here? Aren't you guys supposed to be on set today? Wait, was today my day to film? Crap Ill go get ready."

"No, no Rich its fine, you're scheduled next week. Anyways what's up?" Misha asked. Richard's eyes darted inside the apartment, it did not do unnoticed by the hunters.

"Oh you know, same old, same old."

"You sure, nothing, _weird_ going on?" Dean butt in.

"Uh, no. why?"

"We just need to ask you a couple of questions." Sam backed up, shooting Dean an annoyed glare.

"What's with the interrogation stuff?" A look of fear passed through Richards eyes.

"See, the thing is Rich, they aren't exactly Jared and Jensen. They're Sam and Dean. And somehow they got sent her and we think Gabriel's behind it." Misha explained. Richard looked at the three men, then bolted inside, locking the door behind him.

"I'm going to go ahead and assume he knows something."

"Ya think Misha?" Dean rolled his eyes and reeled back his leg.

"Dean, I don't thin-"Sam began. Too late. Dean foot connects with the door, snapping the lock and making the handle it the wall behind it with so much force it left a dent in the once smooth plaster.

"That works." Misha commented. They head inside to see Richard quickly stuffing candy wrappers into a pillowcase, a lone angel blade siting on the coffee table.

"AHA! We caught you fucker." Dean yelled triumphantly. Richard backed away slowly, eyes raking across the three men. "No, guys, I can explain."

**Xxxxxx**

It was truly a miraculous thing to see Jared and Jensen slip into the roles of Sam and Dean. Castiel's amazement could never cease. Especially Jared, who's quirky persona is unlike Sam. Castiel sat off to the side in Jensen's chair, watching them film a scene in the "Bunker". Everyone was extremely kind to him. They talked to him as if they knew him, which slightly unnerved him, but nevertheless was grateful. Some did drop odd phrases, like "a ship becoming canon", or "an adorable kitten", but he put these at the back of his mind, as they didn't seem to be of import.

"When you get down to it what's the big deal?" Jensen, as Dean, said. "Right, I'm sure there's touching, and the feeling all of each other. My hands everywhere," Jared obviously began to bite the inside of his cheek, "…feeling every inch of her body. The two of us moving together, pressing, pulling, grinding." Jared then smiled, turning to Cas, pointing to him, then Jensen, winking and circling his hips. Castiel cocks his head as Jensen began to laugh.

"C'mon man, be professional." Jensen says, punching Jared lightly in the shoulder.

"Im just being friendly with Castiel. Maybe the he'll get the hint and go with Dean. You know what the fans say, Destieeeeel"

"Still rolling!" the director, Mr. McCarthy yelled. As Jared and Jensen got ready for the next take, Cas turned to the young woman next to him, who was on her phone, apparently texting. He tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but I have heard the term Destiel quite often and I was wondering if its an angel you've added in this universe." The girl laughed. "If Bob didn't show us that the living breathing Sam, Dean, and Cas were here, I would've assumed you were Misha trying to fuck around with us. No hun, Destiel isn't an angel, it's a ship."

"Why does a boat have anything to do with the filming of a show?"

"I don't think I'm the best one to explain, or if I should even tell you. Maybe you can ask Misha. Actually, don't, ask Jensen. Anyways, I have to go. Bye Castiel!"

Castiel huffed and slouched down into his seat. He didn't understand why no one would tell him. Maybe he will ask Jensen later. He hated not knowing things. It made him feel unintelligent.

**Xxxxxx**

"Gabriel hasn't exactly clued me in on why he sent you here, but he said it was for your own good." Richard began, setting four beers on the coffee table and sitting down.

"What, sending us to and alternate universe while trying kill a shit scribe and a ginger demon bitch not important?" Dean bit back.

"Dean, calm down, Gabriel always has some a good reason for something. Twisted, but good." Sam reasoned.

"No wonder you're Gabriel's favorite." Richard said, grinning. Both brothers looked at him, one with annoyance and the other with surprise. Richard quickly cleared his throat and continued. "He stops by here every now and again."

"How long has he been coming?" Misha asked

" A couple of years now."

"_years? _Why didn't you say anything?"

"He told me not to."

"Okay. Wait, how do we even know if you're Richard or if you're Gabriel?" Dean asked suspiciously, staring Richard down."

"I'm not Gabriel." Dean continued to stare.

"Okay Dean, enough staring, don't want to cheat on Cas." Misha joked. Dean glared at Misha, cheeks painted red. "Thanks Rich. I guess. At least now we know that Gabriel's behind it. We're going to go back to set."

"Yeah okay. See you guys later. I'll text you if he comes back."

"Thanks." Sam said.

When they left the apartment, Richard shut the door and let out a breath. Hearing the familiar flap of wings, he turned around to see Gabriel munching on a snickers.

"so, how was that?" Richard asked.

**Xxxxxx**

**There you go! Thank y'all so much for the reviews. Hopefully you liked this capter. It took me awhile to writ, and edit, but I feel like it made do. On my authors note I realized that my instagram didn't get typed out all the way so here it is.**

** . .cas**

**(dont judge my username. It was 3 in the morning and I eating pie and I started theorizing.)**

**Please revie!**

** Salt and kisses,**

** soldmysoultofandoms **


End file.
